rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Po'gaenus the Exalted
Kihro'hai Po'gaenus Gorak'nar'mikloduram (Gorak'nar: Great Seer Po'gaenus, Exalted Prophet of Gorak'nar), known simply as Po'gaenus the Exalted (born approximately March 11, 903 BC in Ky'ranos, Gorak'nar; died April 5, AD 2063 in Ky'ranos, now Po'gaenei) is the deified father of the Gorak'nar people - the last Emperor of the Gorak'nar Imperium and the first High Inquisitor of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth. The name Po'gaenus means "Touched by Destiny". Biography Po'gaenus was born in the city of Ky'ranos, capital of the Gorak'nar Imperium, during the reign of Emperor Jaeden'laek VII. Trained in the arts of healing, Po'gaenus also showed a natural affinity for empathic and telepathic abilities, and exhuded a natural charisma and desire to work for the betterment of his people. He also possessed the gift of prophecy and foresight, able to make predictions that aided the betterment of the Imperium. He joined the Emperor's Advisory at the age of fifteen, unheard of in Gorak'nar society, and became the majordomo of every Emperor from Jaeden'laek VII to his eventual predecessor, Chara'sayh II. He was offered the throne on six separate occasions between 44 BC (during the reign of Jaeden'laek IX) and the time he finally accepted it, in AD 1790. He declined, citing he would not take it until the Imperium was ready for a great change. The Great Change On January 7, 1790, Po'gaenus was crowned the 24th Emperor of the Gorak'nar Imperium. As Emperor, Po'gaenus revealed his plans to dissolve the Imperium, which would take a great amount of time in order to make a smooth transition, only to his Advisory. Only one - the future Jaeden'laek XVI, a potential Emperor himself - dissented. Po'gaenus took Jaeden'laek under his wing and convinced him to accept the inevitable - that is, if he ever wanted to serve as leader of his people. Though not entirely convinced, Jaeden'laek submitted to Po'gaenus' command. After seventy-five years on the Emperor's throne, on April 9, 1865 - at the very same moment on Earth that Confederate General Robert E. Lee surrendered to Union Lieutenant General Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox, ending the American Civil War - Po'gaenus declared that the Gorak'nar Imperium was no more, and that he was now High Inquisitor of a Gorak'nar Commonwealth. Their desire to conquer the stars was replaced with maintaining the area of space that they currently held. The Emperor's throne remained empty, a relic of a forgotten time. As High Inquisitor, Po'gaenus dissolved the imperial nobility system and replaced it with a three-caste system based on the racial characteristics of the Gorak'nar race - the Brelal'cahn, or Builders, short and deformed men who were expert constructors under the command of the High Fabricator; the Brelal'hai, or Elders, the spiritual leaders of the Gorak'nar people, under the control of the Supreme Grand Master (usually the reigning High Inquisitor); and the Brelal'kais, or Warriors, the armed forces of the new Commonwealth under the command of the Battlelord. After the Commonwealth had stabilized and the Gorak'nar people accepted the new changes, Po'gaenus retired on September 1, 1885. Later Years After his successor, Chara'sayh III, was firmly placed in his new position, Po'gaenus lived in peaceful seclusion in Ky'ranos, undisturbed by the people, though he often spoke on behalf of the High Inquisitor. In 2061, he started to become ill from age - he was nearly three thousand years old - and shut himself off in order to die in peace. His people were kept informed by his physicians as his health deteriorated. According to legend, on April 5, 2063, Po'gaenus asked to be taken outside of his humble dwelling to look out into the stars. For a moment, he saw a flash at a far away star and said, "One of the races of our old worlds can now travel the stars." Then he died. The star, it was found later, was Sol...and the flash he saw is believed to have been the warp barrier being broken by the human scientist Zefram Cochrane and his warpship Phoenix. Though it is unlikely that he could have seen the warp flash from Sol (since it is in the Alpha Quadrant, and Gorak'nar is in the Beta Quadrant), Po'gaenus possessed the gift of prophecy and could probably have seen Cochrane's flight in his mind's eye. Po'gaenus was buried in the former Imperial Palace, which became the Temple of Po'gaenus, on the outskirts of Ky'ranos - renamed Po'gaenei in his honor. For his great contributions to the people of Gorak'nar, he became a deity to the Gorak'nar. Legend had it that he answered the prayers of his people by appearing to them in their dreams - which was not too far from the truth. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek